Devil Rider
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Sakura kalah taruhan dengan Sasuke, dan dia harus masuk genk motor Devil Rider yang diketuai oleh Sasuke. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura yang sekaligus menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi dengan fic Kei yang berjudul Devil Rider**

**.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini Kei alami**

**Sebenernya semalam Kei mau publish, eh taunya mati lampu**

**hehehe...**

**.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fic Kei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara deru mesin kendaraan bermotor mengusik gendang telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan untungnya suara deru kendaraan bermotor tersebut berada jauh dari pemukiman warga tepatnya di sisi kota, sehingga tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang istirahat di malam yang dingin ini.

Cahaya rembulan menerangi bumi terutama pada jalan-jalan yang sering dilewati oleh kendaraan. Cahaya tersebut membantu pengendara kendaraan bermotor untuk melihat di kegelapan malam.

BRUUM…. BRUMMM… BRUUUMMM….

"Tunjukkan pengendara terbaik kalian!" tantang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Suara rusuh pun terdengar hanya untuk mencari orang yang dimaksudkan Kiba. Semua orang melihat ke seluruh arah. Dan saat orang yang dimaksud Kiba datang, semua langsung diam ditempatnya masing-masing. Dan muncullah gadis berambut bubble gum.

"Hoooo…. Sudah muncul ternyata. Kami ingin menantang kalian 'one by one'!" seru Kiba. "Devil Rider mengajukan ketua kami, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ok. Aku setuju. Sebagai ketua aku yang akan melawannya. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin melawan chickenbutt ini." Gadis berambut bubble gum yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu menunjukkan seringainya.

"Eh, biar lebih seru ayo kita buat taruhan?!" seru Kimimaro.

"OK! Kalo Sasuke kalah, dia harus keluar dari Devil Rider dan tidak boleh ikut genk motor lagi selamanya. Dan kalo Sakura yang kalah, dia harus keluar dari Hebi Rider lalu menjadi anggota Devil dan pindah sekolah ke KHS (Konoha High School) lalu jadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke selama enam bulan. DEAL?" teriak Kiba.

Semua setuju dengan persyaratan Kiba. Ya, taruhannya memang cukup berat sih, tapi bagi Sasuke dan Sakura itu hanya taruhan kecil. Tentu saja. Karena jelas mereka ketua dari genk motor masing-masing. Sebenarnya disini hanya Sakura sendiri yang perempuan di antara dua genk motor tersebut, karena rata-rata Rider adalah laki-laki. Namun di area pertandingan ini, Sakura beruntung ditemani oleh teman gadisnya yang mau ikut dengan pacar masing-masing, kalo mereka tidak ikut, Sakura hanya sendiri di area itu.

Mereka semua langsung berpencar ke tempat genk mereka berkumpul. Lalu mereka akan kembali sentengah jam lagi untuk pertandingan. Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan antar ketua genk yang mempertaruh jabatan mereka.

.

.

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM!

.

"One…

.

Two…

.

Three…

.

GO!"

.

Suara dukungan dari para penonton menggema untuk mendukung jagoan mereka masing-masing. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama mengendarai motor Supernova(?) namun berbeda warna, motor Sakura berwarna putih, sedangkan motor Sasuke berwarna biru.

Jalur yang dilewati SasuSaku berbeda dengan jalur yang biasa mereka lalui saat pertandingan sebelumnya. Jalur yang sekarang lebih jauh dan medannya sulit dilalui karena terlalu banyak jalan yang berbelok.

Tak jauh dari tempat para penonton. Mulai terlihat sinar lampu motor yang tidak diketahui berasal dari motor Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Dan teriakan para pendukung pun semakin keras. Dan saat motor itu mendekat, terlihatlah sekarang bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

SYUUUNNGG…

Sasuke melewati garis finish bak angin. Disusul oleh motor Sakura di belakangnya. Para penonton langsung mendekati sang juara.

"Mulai besok kau bukan lagi bagian dari Hebi melainkan bagian Devil dan kau sekolah di KHS."

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Devil pun meninggalkan Hebi. Tapi sebelum itu Devil pergi, Hinata berbicara pada Sakura.

"Ano… Sakura-chan tidak perlu khawatir." Setelah itu Hinata menyusul Devil.

Beruntungnya Sakura, karena yang menonton pertandingan tadi hanya anggota Devil dan Hebi ditambah para penonton mereka yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, sehingga Sakura tidak harus menanggung malu karena kekalahannya.

.

Hebi sangat sedih kehilangan ketua mereka, apalagi ditambah para anak perempuan OHS (Oto High School) yang tidak rela kehilangan temannya itu, mereka terus menangis tiada henti dan mungkin akan berakhir besok.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur queen size miliknya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang memaksanya harus menuruti permintaannya. Apa yang harus Sakura katakan pada orang tuanya tentang kepindahan sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

From : XXXXXXXXXX

Tentang kepindahanmu, aku sudah urus semuanya termasuk bicara pada orang tuamu, mereka sudah setuju. Semua kebutuhanmu untuk di KHS akan segera diantarkan. Besok pagi kau akan di jemput oleh supirku.

U.S

'U.S? Uchiha Sasuke?'

"ARRRGGGHHHH! Dasar chickenbutt, seenaknya saja menyuruhku."

Beruntung di rumah Sakura tidak ada orang lain. Orang tua Sakura sedang pergi ke Italia untuk mengurus bisnis mereka disana. Sedangkan para pelayan sedang diberi libur oleh tuan rumahnya, dan sekarang hanya Sakuraseorang diri di rumahnya yang megah itu.

Ting tong…

'Bel ini pasti kiriman si chickenbutt sudah datang.'

Dan ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. BINGGO! Dugaan Sakura benar 100%. Yap, kiriman keperluan Sakura sudah datang.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura adalah Sahabat baik saat di SMP, tapi semenjak mereka masuk SMA hubungan mereka menjadi renggang karena mereka masuk di SMA yang berbeda. Sakura masuk OHS, sedangkan Sasuke masuk KHS. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam genk motor di sekolah mereka masing-masing dan menjadi ketua genk motor sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Libur musim panas telah usai. Dan para pelajar pun kembali ke kegiatannya di sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah barunya. Mana mungkin anak baru telat, dia harus tetap menjaga image baiknya walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke.

Sakura's POV

Haaahhh… kenapa harus pake aturan sih. Di OHS saja tidak dilarang memakai baju berantakan, ini di KHS aku harus rapih. Huuufftt… sabar Sakura sabar.

APPPAAA?!

Dasar chickenbutt. Kenapa daftarnya sebanyak ini?

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat daftar yang Sasuke buat untukku. Yap, hari ini aku menjadi pelayan pribadi chickenbutt a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat! Pelayan pribadi dengan terpaksa. Kubaca lagi daftar yang ia buat dengan panjangnya.

Kau harus datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi dan bereskan kamarku.

Setiap pagi siapkan aku jus tomat.

Di sekolah kau harus turuti semua keinginanku (termasuk mengerjakan tugas rumah dan tugas piket).

…..

Dan lain-lainnya. Gila aja, dia pasti ingin mengerjaiku. Awas kau chickenbutt, kalau masa taruhan sudah habis, akan kubalas semua kelakuanmu.

END Sakura's POV

.

.

Sakura telah sampai di KHS, dia langsung keluar dari mobil jemputan supir Sasuke. Dia berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah KHS dan disambut dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum oleh murid-murid KHS. Jelas saja Sakura mendapatkan tatapan kagum oleh penghuni KHS, karena dia memiliki wajah yang seperti bidadari.

"Permisi." Setelah mendapatkan izin untuk masuki, Sakura langsung membuka pintu.

"Kau pasti Haruno Sakura. Kenalkan saya Senju Tsunade kepala sekolah KHS. Kau akan masuk kelas XII-2. Silakan ikuti Hatake Kakashi, dia yang akan menunjukkan kelasmu dan dia adalah wali kelas XII-2."

Sakura langsung mengikuti lelaki berambut abu-abu dengan model melawan gravitasi yang bernama Hatake Kakashi menuju kelas barunya.

.

SREEKK….

Pintu kelas XII-2 digeser oleh Kakashi. Suara gaduh pun menjadi hening karena guru yang hobi terlambat dengan berbagai alasan, sekarang datang tepat waktu. Apalagi dengan adanya sosok Sakura dibelakang Kakashi yang mengundang tatapan kagum.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa no namae Haruno Sakura desu!" ucap sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Uchiha. Dan buka buku kalian halaman 171!" perintah Kakashi.

Entah secara kebetulan atau memang disengaja, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Setelah Sakura sampai di kursinya, dia menoleh kepada Sasuke dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menyeringai

"Ohayou Sakura."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Sorry Kei baru muncul lagi, soalnya Kei banyak kendala dalam nulis fic ini :

1. Kei harus jadi saksi dalam kejadian HAMPIR terjadi tawuran antara sekolah Kei dengan sekolah lain. dan masalah ini belum selesai sejak hari selasa 1 oktober 2013 sampe sekarang.

2. Sekolah Kei sedang menyelidiki siswa yang ikut genk motor, jadi tiap anak harus diawasi orang tua.

3. Kei sekarang lagi UTS.

4. Harus bantuin nee-chan Kei yang mau studi di luar negri.

.

.

Kalo kalian pingin tau lebih lanjut masalah Kei diatas... silakan PM

.

.

**Fic ini Kei persembahkan buat my Nee-chan yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Frankfurt, Jerman...**

**In Indonesia, your imouto and your family always support you nee-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih**

**Gomen atas keterlambatannya**

**tadinya mau updated kemarin eh filenya hilang**

**.**

Sebelumnya Kei mau balas review dulu :

** .1 : **makasih atas review-nya

**Iqma96 **: makasih atas review-nya. ini udah lanjut

**mako-chan **: makasih atas review-nya. nanti lihat aja selanjutnya, ikutin ceritanya ya ^_^

**Andre Uchiha **: makasih atas review-nya. aku usahain untuk merapihkan tulisannya

**kazuran **: salam kenal juga. makasih atas review-nya

**uzumaki yuzi **: makasih atas review-nya. hahaha... sampe gak sabaran gitu. tenang aja ini udah lanjut kok

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Sial kenapa aku harus satu bangku dengannya!' inner Sakura.

Setelah menduduki kursinya, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi.

.

.

Kriiiiingggggg….

Bel istirahat KHS berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas menuju kantin, hal itu juga berlaku bagi Devil Rider.

"KYYAAA…. Lihat-lihat, Devil lewat?!"

"KYAA… mereka keren."

"KYAAAAA…. Siapa gadis itu?"

"KYAA… KYAAA…"

Begitulah teriakan atau lebih tepatnya jeritan para siswi KHS saat Devil melewati mereka. Di KHS, Devil adalah idola siswi maupun siswa. Anggota Devil juga diakui memiliki pesona yang luar biasa karena mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan, karena mereka para pangeran KHS dan ada juga anggota Devil yang bukan pangeran KHS. Para putri KHS adalah kekasih anggota Devil karena mereka memang memiliki cocok. Selain karena tampang yang menawan, pangeran dan putri KHS juga memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa. Para pasangan pangeran dan putri KHS adalah :

-Uchiha Sasuke (single)

-Shimura Sai dengan Yamanaka Ino (berpacaran)

-Akasuna Sasori dengan Shion (berpacaran)

-Hyuuga Neji dengan Tenten (berpacaran)

-Sabaku Gaara dengan Matsuri (berpacaran)

-Naruto Uzumaki dengan Hyuuga Hinata (PDKT)

-Inuzuka Kiba dengan Fuma Sasame (PDKT)

-Nara Shikamaru dengan Sabaku Temari (berpacaran)

Walaupun Sasuke adalah pangeran nomor satu dari segi ketampanan dan nomor dua dari segi kepintaran setelah Shikamaru, tapi dia masih single. Saat ditanya kenapa masih single, dia hanya menjawab 'Hn' atau 'Belum menemukan yang tepat'.

Para anggota Devil :

-Uchiha Sasuke (ketua)

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Akasuna Sasori

-Hyuuga Neji

-Nara Shikamaru

-Shimura Sai

-Inuzuka Kiba

-Sabaku Gaara

-Hozuki Suigetsu

-Juugo

.

Sakura sekarang adalah anggota Devil, walau warga KHS belum tahu karena dia yang meminta pada Sasuke agar statusnya tidak diberitahukan kepada warga KHS.

Sekarang Sakura mengikuti Devil ke kantin, dia sedang bergosip dengan Ino dan Tenten di jalan. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu bahwa siswi KHS memberikan tatapan sinis padanya, namun dia tetap ngobrol dengan Ino dan Tenten, sesekali dia tersenyum pada mereka yang memberikan tatapan sinis padanya. Berkebalikan dengan siswa KHS yang menatap sakura dengan pandangan kagum. Yap, karena Sakura memiliki paras yang cantik.

.

Sesampainya di kantin, Devil dan putri KHS dan juga Sakura duduk di meja yang memang khusus milik mereka. Posisi meja mereka ada di pojok kantin. Jelas saja, para orang tua mereka adalah pembisnis yang terkenal akan kesuksesannya di seantero Jepang bahkan sampai luar negeri, jadi mereka membeli meja pribadi di kantin. Ckckck… Benar-benar orang kaya!

"Pesanan seperrti biasa dan kau nona…"

"Haruno. Pesankan dia jus strawberry." Ucap Ino. Dan pelayan itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sakura bisa dekat dengan Devil karena beberapa anggota Devil dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya.

.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Mereka langsung kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Ada apa sih chickenbutt? Kenapa kau mengajak ku bolos?" Tanya Sakura dengan malasnya. Bagaimana tidak, ini hari pertamanya masuk KHS, tapi sudah bolos. Bisa-bisa dia di cap sebagai murid yang malas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu? Aku ingin segera kembali ke kelas!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hn. Tak usah ke kelas. Besok kau harus menginap di rumahku sampai enam bulan ke depan."

"APA? Ngapain aku harus tidur di rumahmu? Enam bulan? TIDAK!"

"Ingat perjanjian kita."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang otaknya belum connect, masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke.

'APA? Kenapa harus ada perjanjian seperti itu?' inner Sakura. 'Betapa malangnya nasibku yang harus menuruti permintaannya.'

"OKE! Aku akan tinggal dirumahmu." Teriak Sakura dengan api yang membara-bara. 'Tenanglah hanya enam bulan.'

Sasuke hanya membuka sebelah matanya, dan senyum yang sangat tipis terhias di wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Teme kau dari mana saja?" teriak Naruto tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe."

Saat kembali ke kelas, SasuSaku dapat berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Jelas saja, karena mereka membolos sampai pelajaran terakhir.

"Lagipula kalau kau mau bolos, jangan ajak Sakura. Dia itu murid baru. Kau mau dia langsung di cap sebagai pembolos sepertimu?"

Berbagai ceramahan dari Naruto dan Ino terdengar. Dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai esok hari. Beruntung Hinata menghentikannya.

"I-Ino-chan, Na-Naruto-kun sudahlah. Le-lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat kalian biasa berkumpul." Ucap Hinata tergagap sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi!" teriak Naruto seolah tadi tidak terjadi apapun.

Setelah sampai di parkiran khusus mereka. Yaitu parkiran khusus Devil.

"Hinata kau denganku!" perintah Neji.

"Hinata-chan bersamaku saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak!" bantah Neji.

"Kalau begitu aku bersama Tenten saja."

Ucapan Naruto seolah-olah sedang menggoda. Neji tampak berpikir. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan.

"Baiklah. Hinata bersama Naruto." Ucapan Neji sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Lalu aku dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya dengan Sasuke." Jawab Ino dengan santainya.

"Ta…"

"AYO! Kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto lagi, yang tidak mendengarkan Sakura.

Dan akhirnya para gadis menumpang di motor kekasihnya masing-masing atau calon kekasih. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaIno, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, dan KibaSasa. Terutama SasuSaku yang dengan terpaksa.

Sasori, Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak ikut dengan mereka karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas tiga. Sedangkan anggota Devil yang lain masih kelas dua.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Gomen atas keterlambatannya

soalnya 2 minggu kemarin Kei wajib ikut PKS (Pekan Kreativitas Siswa) di sekolah Kei, atau lebih tepatnya sering dibilang Pekan Kurungan Siswa oleh Kei dan teman-teman, hehe... habisnya pulang dibatasin dan sore baru boleh, huffft...

maaf kalo chap ini berantakan+gaje+pendek = hancur, soalnya Kei susah mikir karena stress kehilangan file yang tadinya mau jadi chap ini

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih**

**Kei usahakan update cepat**

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore itu Devil telah sampai di tempat mereka kumpul seperti biasa. Tempat itu berada di dekat perbatasan Tokyo sebelah selatan. Tempat itu bernama Konoha Land.

"Wahhhh Sugoi?!" Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan yang sangat bisa membuat orang nyaman saat melihatnya.

Awalnya Sakura kira tempat berkumpul Devil seperti arena balapan, ternyata yang ada adalah kebalikannya. Pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan di Konoha Land terlihat banyak tumbuh pohon sakura, padang bunga dengan beragam jenis bunga, danau, pondok kecil di dekat danau, dan pemandangan lainnya yang hanya terdapat di Konoha Land.

Tapi tetap saja, semua orang tahu bahwa Konoha Land hanya milik para pengusaha ternama, yaitu Konoha Group. Tempat luas nan indah yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati oleh semua orang, hanya bisa dinikmati oleh orang yang dekat dengan mereka atau mendapatkan izin mereka. Konoha Group membeli tanah Konoha Land untuk tempat refreshing mereka.

Selain itu, Devil diperbolehkan memakai Konoha Land karena mereka adalah anak dari anggota Konoha Group.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Padang bunga disini dirancang oleh Ino." Ucap Tenten.

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Ino gitu lho!"

Tatanan Konoha Land memang diserahkan kepada Devil, karena Konoha Group yakin bahwa mereka dapat memberikan yang terbaik..

.

"YOSH! Kita mulai saja latihannya!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang membara-bara. "Baiklah yang pertama Neji dan Shikamaru."

Orang yang dipanggil tersebut langsung bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Neji. Karena sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru sejak tadi adalah tidur, buktinya saja dia sudah terlelap dibawah salah satu pohon sakura.

Dilanjutkan dengan Gaara vs Sai, yang dimenangkan oleh SAi. Lalu Naruto vs Kiba, yang berakhir tidak ada yang menang karena mereka sampai di garis finish bersamaan. Dan yang terakhir Sasuke vs Sakura. Naruto meminjamkan motornya pada Sakura setelah mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

.

Pertandingan Sasuke vs Sakura sedang berlangsung. Mereka saling mendahului dan saat hampir mendekati garis finish yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh mereka berdua secara bersama-sama.

"Sakura-chan kau hebat sekali bisa menyamai si Teme."

Naruto langsung menghampiri motornya dan Sakura. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan saat Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata tadi langsung mendapat deathglare kedua dari Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Sakura dengan percaya diri. Namun wajah Sakura lain dari nada bicaranya. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari wajah Sai.

Setelah mengembalikan motor pada pemiliknya, Sakura langsung menuju tempat anak perempuan sedang bergosip. Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan akhirnya-

BRUK!

-Sakura pingsan.

Teman-temannya langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Heiii… Sakura bangun!" kata Kiba sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Astaga panas sekali badannya." Ucap Temari saat memegang kening Sakura.

"Kita harus segera membawanya pulang. Sasuke kau angkat Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Cepat! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang selalu menyuruh-nyuruh dia seharian ini."

"Hn." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka diperintah, namun kali ini ia menurut karena sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style.

Sejak kemarin malam, Sakura belum makan apapun, walaupun tadi di sekolah sudah minum jus, tapi itu belum bisa mengganjal perut Sakura.

Karena mereka datang kesini menggunakan motor dan tidak mungkin membawa Sakura yang dalam keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya mereka meminta bantuan Itachi untuk datang kesini menggunakan mobil.

Beruntung Itachi sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi dia sampai dengan cepat. Itachi datang bersama kekasihnya, Konan.

Sasuke beserta Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Motor Sasuke dibawa oleh Itachi, sedangkan yang mengendarai mobil adalah Konan.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Ino langsung mengambil kunci rumah Sakura di pot sebelah pintu. Ino tahu jelas letak kunci kediaman Haruno karena ia sering main ke rumah Sakura.

Setelah meletakkan Sakura di kasur, mereka langsung memanggil dokter Shizune. Shizune adalah dokter Konoha Group.

.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya kurang makan dan kurang istirahat. Setelah dia bangun, beri dia bubur saja."

"Huffttt syukurlah." Ucap semua yang ada di dalam kamar Sakura. tentu saja itu adalah suara anak perempuan. Semua lelaki disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saya."

Shizune diantar oleh Hinata dan Tenten sampai depan pintu rumah. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar Sakura.

"Kami pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik. Jangan lupa ganti kompresannya."

"Ingat jangan apa-apakan Sakura." ancam Itachi.

"Cih!"

Semuanya langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dirumah Sakura. Sasuke harus menginap di kediaman Haruno untuk menjaga Sakura. Dia disalahkan karena telah membuat Sakura kelelahan.

Di kediaman Haruno hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang tidur. Seluruh keluarga Haruno sedang pergi keluar negri untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka, sedangkan para pelayan diberikan libur oleh tuan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen instant yang akan menjadi makan malamnya. Pakaian Sasuke telah diantar oleh Itachi tiga puluh menit setelah pulang bersama yang lainnya.

Setiap satu jam sekali, Sasuke mengganti kompresan Sakura. Sambil memakan makan malamnya, Sasuke menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Selesai makan, Sasuke kembali ke kamar Sakura. Sebelum tidur, Sasuke mengganti kompresan Sakura lagi.

_'Ternyata dia manis juga saat tidur.' _Batin Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung menuju sofa di kamar Sakura. Sofa yang berada di samping meja belajar Sakura. Sofa yang akan menjadi tempat tidur Sasuke malam ini.

.

.

.

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Suara bergantinya detik terdengar jelas di kesunyian malam, karena sekarang sudah tengah malam tentu saja orang-orang sedang beristirahat.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasa sangat lapar. Sebelum ke dapur, Sakura menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya untuk cuci muka. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendengar suara dengkuran seseorang yang sedang tidur. Dan terdengar jelas suara itu berasal dari sofa kamarnya. Dengan siaga Sakura secepatnya menyalakan lampu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat orang yang tidur itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hampir saja Sakura berteriak kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang tengah malam.

_'Huft, kukira siapa. Ternyata dia baik juga, sampai mau merawatku.'_

Setelah menghilangkan keterkejutannya, Sakura segera pergi ke dapur mencari makanan.

Di meja makan telah tersedia bubur. Sakura langsung mengambil surat yang ada di samping bubur itu.

_Hangatkanlah bubur ini jika kau ingin memakannya. Semoga cepat sembuh Sakura-chan. ^_^_

_-Konan dan Itachi-_

Karena begitu laparnya, dengan cepat Sakura menghangatkan bubur itu. Setelah hangat dia langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap. Lalu dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

Sebelum kembali ke alam mimpinya lagi, Sakura kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan memakaikan selimut yang baru ia ambil di lemarinya.

_'Dia terlihat sangat tampan.'_

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mengelus pipi halus Sasuke dan menunjukkan senyum yang benar-benar manis.

"Huh! Apa sih yang kupikirkan. Dia itu musuhku." Setelah sadar, Sakura langsung kembali ke kasurnya lagi dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Mentari telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Terlihat sang tuan rumah sedang asik berkutat di dapur rumahnya membuat sarapan, berkebalikan dengan sang tamu yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Karena kesal sang tamu tak kunjung bangun juga, sang tuan rumah harus menggunakan cara ini.

"AYAAAAAMM! BANGUUUUUUNNN!"

Wow, teriakan sang tuan rumah begitu membahana di kediaman Haruno. Teriakan Sakura terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga-tetangganya.

Merasa terusik dengan suara nyaring Sakura, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan segera bersiap-siap sekolah sebelum terdengar suara Sakura yang cetar membahana syalala…

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Gimana dengan adengan Sasusaku? Chap ini udah ada adengan roman SasuSaku walaupun cuma sedikit.

Kei akan membalas review :

**Iqma96** : Makasih atas review-nya. Ini udah update, makasih juga atas ganbatte-nya

**Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel** : Makasih review-nya. Ehehe... jangan banting hapenya nanti bisa rusak, tapi itu udah masuk bagian ceritanya ^_^

**hanazono yuri** : Okkkk ini udah lanjut kok. makasih review-nyaUchiha Rani17 : ini udah lanjut. makasih review dan ganbatte-nya

**iQri** : ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review

**mey** : hai juga. makasih atas review dan pujiannya. ini sedang aku usahakan

**Guest** : ok... ini sedang diusahakan dan udah lanjut. makasih telah mereview

**Rani841** : chap ini udah aku usahakan. makasih udah review

**Jingga Dalam Elegi** : makasih atas pujian beserta mereview. chap 3 udah aku panjangin kok.

**sasusakuloevrs** : makasih atas review-nya... okk ini udah lanjut

Mohon untuk mereview. Flame, saran, dan kritik akan Kei terima

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih**

**Dari pada basa-basi kita langsung lihat aja kelanjutan fic ini**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mentari telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Terlihat sang tuan rumah sedang asik berkutat di dapur rumahnya membuat sarapan, berkebalikan dengan sang tamu yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Karena kesal sang tamu tak kunjung bangun juga, sang tuan rumah harus menggunakan cara ini.

"AYAAAAAMM! BANGUUUUUUNNN!"

Wow, teriakan sang tuan rumah begitu membahana di kediaman Haruno. Teriakan Sakura terdengar sampai ke rumah tetangga-tetangganya.

Merasa terusik dengan suara nyaring Sakura, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan segera bersiap-siap sekolah sebelum terdengar suara Sakura yang cetar membahana syalala…

.

Selesai dengan acara bersiap-siapnya, Sasuke langsung menuju ruang makan. Dan terlihatlah Sakura telah duduk siap menyantap sarapannya.

"Sudah sembuh?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum sombongnya. "Makanlah, kubuatkan sarapan sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah merawatku. Ittadakimasu."

"Hn. Jika bukan karena paksaan Konan-nee aku tidak mau."

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang Jidat lebar?"

"Ayam."

"Jidat."

Dan pertengkaran kecil SasuSaku telah menghiasi kediaman Haruno dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Dada rata."

"Ss- APA KAU BILANG?"

"Dada rata." Ulang Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Huh! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa?"

"7.25"

"APAAA? Lima menit lagi bel masuk. Kita bisa telat!"

Sakura begitu sibuk membungkus sarapan yang tadi belum dimakan sedikitpun, mencari tas, sepatu dan lain-lain.

Mereka langsung ke garasi dan mengambil motor Sasuke, karena Sakura tidak mungkin membawa motor dengan keadaannya yang masih sibuk.

"Berpeganganlah!"

Sakura yang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke hampir saja jatuh. Beruntung dengan cepat dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke tanpa sadar.

.

.

Sesampainya di KHS, ternyata guru-guru sedang rapat sehingga banyak siswa-siswi yang masih diluar kelas. Dan betapa beruntungnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mendapat hukuman.

Ketika SasuSaku turun dari motor Sasuke dan mendapat sambutan meriah dari para fansgirl Sasuke. Teriakan dan jeritan menjadi semakin keras setelah mereka melihat Sang Pangeran Sekolah datang bersama Si Anak Baru.

"KYAAAAA…. Sasuke-kun datang bersama anak baru itu."

"Aku kesal, tapi mereka benar-benar cocok."

"Sasu-chan aku ingin naik motormu… KYAA…"

"KYAAAA….. KYAA….."

Teriakan siswi KHS masih berlanjut sampai SasuSaku memasuki kelas mereka. Tapi ternyata penderitaan telinga SasuSaku belum selesai bahkan mungkin teriakan kali ini lebih kencang.

"TEMEEE!" siapa lagi yang mempunyai suara khas tersebut selain si pirang jabrik, Naruto. "Kukira kau tidak akan masuk. Tak biasanya kau datang terlambat. Wah Sakura-chan juga masuk, apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Sy-syukurlah ternyata Sakura-chan sudah sembuh."

"Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga Forehead!"

"Diam kau pig!" Sakura langsung memberi deathglare pada Ino. "Tenang saja aku sudah sembuh."

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Devil langsung ke kantin, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke atap sekolah. Sakura sudah membawa bekal yang sebenarnya adalah sarapan miliknya, tadinya dia ingin makan bersama yang lain di kantin tapi karena sudah ditarik oleh pantat ayam akhirnya dia makan di atap.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari Ayam? Aku ingin cepat makan."

"Hn. Makanlah disini."

Sakura langsung membuka bekal makanannya. Dia hanya membungkus sarapannya, sedangkan milik Sasuke ia tinggalkan saja dirumah.

"Hei milikku mana?"

"Ah, milikmu kutinggal dirumah." Jawab Sakura yang langsung memulai acara makannya.

Merasa kesal karena makanannya tidak dibawa, Sasuke langsung merebut makanan Sakura. Dan terjadilah perebutan makanan diantara mereka. Hingga akhirnya-

Pluk!

-makanan tersebut tumpah. Mereka langsung melihat makanan yang mengenaskan itu. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wadah makanan itu dan memalingkan muka seolah bukan ia yang menumpahkan makanan itu.

"AYAAAAMMMM!"

Dan berakhirlah pipi Sasuke yang agak membiru karena tonjokkan maut Sakura.

.

.

Dibawah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga terlihat dua orang berbeda gender. Perempuan dengan rambut yang memiliki warna sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang dan lelaki dengan rambut raven yang bentuknya tidak ada duanya yaitu rambut pantat ayam.

"Aww!" ringis lelaki rambut pantat ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Diam!" perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya.

Mereka sedang mengobati luka, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura mengobati pipi lebam Sasuke. Yap, luka yang dibuat oleh Sakura karena Sasuke menumpahkan bekal makanan milik Sakura. Sekarang mereka sedang membolos pelajaran terakhir. Kebiasaan mereka.

.

"Sasuke kau tidak usah ikut. Istirahatlah dirumah!" perintah Gaara, karena sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan Sasuke.

"Tid-aww." Saat Sasuke hendak berbicara rasanya sulit sekali karena pipinya masih bengkak.

"Sudahlah. Kau pulang saja dengan Sakura. Kami pergi dulu." Setelah Kiba mengucapkan itu, Devil langsung pergi untuk mengahadapi tantangan yang diberikan genk motor dari Ame High School.

SasaSaku masih berdiam diri. Sasuke sudah berada diatas motornya dan Sakura disebelahnya sedang berdiri.

BRUMM!

"Eh," Sakura langsung tersadar setelah mendengar suara motor Sasuke. "Kau yakin bisa mengendarai motor dengan kondisi begitu?"

"Hn."

"Lebih baik aku saja yang membawa motornya. Yah… aku sih hanya tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan saja." Ucap Sakura dengan santainya setelah ia tahu bahwa akan mendapat deathglare dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tampak sedang berpikir. Dengan sangat sangat terpaksa dia memberikan kunci motornya pada Sakura.

.

"Astaga Sasu-chan…. Kenapa dengan pipimu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir yang langsung membawa Sasuke masuk tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Kesal karena keberadaannya tidak dianggap, Sakura memasuki mansion Uchiha mengekori Sasuke dan Mikoto. Dengan cekatan Mikoto mengobati pipi lebam Sasuke. Setelah mengobati, Mikoto baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan pipimu sayang?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti ketika mereka baru sampai pintu rumah.

"A-anu… Ba-san ini semua salahku," ucap Sakura yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" Hening. Sakura takut jika Mikoto marah padanya. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar malah suara tertwa Mikoto. "Kau hebat sekali bisa membuat dia seperti ini, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Ceritakan padaku. Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Na-nama saya Haruno Sakura." Lalu Sakura menceritakan kejadian tadi siang dengan jelas, panjang lebar dan secara rinci. Walaupun Sasuke dan Sakura bersahabat baik, tapi Sakura tidak pernah main ke rumah Sasuke, sehingga Mikoto tidak mengenal Sakura.

"Hahaha… Apa kau kekasih Sasuke?"

"Bu…"

"Sudahlah tidak usah malu. Aku senang Sasuke membawa gadis. Oh iya ayo kita makan." Omongan Sakura terpotong. Dengan berat hati ia tidak akan membantah Mikoto. Lalu mereka pergi ke ruang makan.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya dikasur queen size-nya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian hari ini. Pertama sungguh sial nasibnya tidak sarapan, kedua ia sangat senang bisa menghajar Sasuke, dan yang terakhir tidak bisa ia terima karena dengan seenaknya ibu Sasuke mengklaim dirinya kekasih Sasuke.

"Arrrggghhh…." Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut basahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Sakura, kini gadis berambut merah muda itu telah masuk kea lam mimpinya.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana Sakura pindah ke kediaman Uchiha untuk menetap selama enam bulan. Karena hari-hari kemarin selalu ada halangan untuk pindah. Dan betapa kagetnya Sakura setelah masuk kediaman itu, ia langsung disambut pelukan Mikoto.

"Lho, kenapa kau membawa barang-barangmu?"

"A-aku akan tinggal disini sementara ba-san. Orang tuaku menyarankan agar tidak dirumah sendiri, lalu Sasuke menawarkan agar aku tinggal disini?!" Bohong Sakura dengan senyum terpaksa. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mau kesini kalau bukan karena paksaan Sasuke.

"Wahhh… aku senang sekali kau disini. Kita bisa saling mengobrol!"

Mereka langsung masuk menuju kamar baru Sakura. Dan betapa sialnya Sakura, kamarnya berada didepan kamar Sasuke. Sakura tahu alasannya, yaitu agar sewaktu-waktu jika Sasuke butuh bantuannya dia akan jauh-jauh.

Selesai dengan acara melihat-lihat kamar barunya, Sakura menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. Hening menyelimuti saat acara sarapan berlangsung, yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan piring saling beradu. Di keluarga ini memang diterapkan agar ketika makan tidak berbicara. Setelah sarapan, Sasuke disuruh Mikoto mengajak Sakura mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha yang megah ini.

"Wow!" kagum Sakura saat melihat isi garasi luas Uchiha. Di garasi itu terdapat beragam jenis mobil yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah, motor yang berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia, dan berbagai jenis kendaraan lainnya yang terawat.

Jika dilihat-lihat, seluruh koleksi mobil itu adalah milik Itachi dan Fugaku, sedangkan motor milik Sasuke. Itachi dan Fugaku lebih sering berpergian menggunaka mobil, karena menurut mereka selain melindungi dari perubahan cuaca juga karena factor pekerjaan. Menurut Sasuke, naik motor itu mudah dan cepat, selain memiliki motor, Sasuke juga memiliki sebuah mobil Lambhorgini keluaran terbaru.

.

Kedatangan Sakura yang menaiki motor Sasuke lagi membuat heboh siswi KHS. Mereka iri karena merasa kalah dengan anak baru yang bisa dengan mudahnya mendekati sang pangeran.

Saat ini seperti biasa, Devil makan siang di kantin. Kali ini SasuSaku ikut makan dikantin. Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin buang air kecil, Sakura ijin ke toilet sebentar. Ia ke toilet sendiri, tadinya Hinata bersedia menemaninya, tapi ditolak.

Setelah Sakura memasuki toilet, ada segerombolan siswi ikut masuk ke toilet.

"Haruno!" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Gimana dengan adengan Sasusaku? Chap ini udah aku tambahin adengan roman SasuSaku.

Saatnya Kei balas review :

**Aozora Straw** : makasih udah review... kalo malas jangan dipelihara hehe... :D

**Uchiha Rani17** : makasih atas review-nya, ini aku usahain update kilat

**febri feven** : aduhhh jangan panggil kakak, panggil kei aja. kalo masalah cinta segitiga, lihat aja di chap selanjutnya. makasih udah review

**Iqma96** : hahaha... kayaknya Sasuke emang harus ke dokter THT. makasih atas review-nya

**Chitanda Chi-chan** : makasih udah review, maaf kalo chap kemarin kurang panjang semoga chap ini lebih panjang, ini udah lanjut kok

**mey** : ok, di chap ini udah aku tambah kok. makasih udah review

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih**

**Gomenasai telat update**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Haruno!" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang sedang mencuci tangannya langsung berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil. Dan terlihatlah dia dilingkari oleh segerombol siswi. Siswi berkacamata yang tadi memanggil nama Sakura langsung memberi kode pada temannya. Dan seketika tubuh Sakura sudah dikunci oleh siswi lain. Siswi berkacamata itu mendekati Sakura.

SRAASSHHH….

Helaian rambut berwarna merah muda bertebaran dilantai toilet. Rambut merah muda Sakura yang tadinya sepunggung kini hanya tinggal sebahu. Setelah puas memotong rambut dan menertawai Sakura, siswi-siswi yang ternyata adalah fansgirl Devil itu langsung meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

**Sementara itu dikantin**

"Huh, mana sih Sakura? Lama banget dia!" ucap Ino dengan kesalnya karena sudah menunggu Sakura sedari tadi. Padahal ia ingin bercerita pada Sakura.

"Ino-senpai bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Sakura-senpai."

"Betul juga. Ayo Matsuri!" mendengar usulan Matsuri, Ino langsung semangat menyusul Sakura sambil menarik Matsuri.

**Kembali ke Sakura**

Bukannya sedih atau marah karena rambutnya dipotong oleh siswi bernama Uzumaki Karin tadi, Sakura malah sangat senang. Ibunya tidak memperbolehkan Sakura memotong rambutnya, dan berkat Karin ia bisa membuat alasan bagi ibunya.

Setelah merapihkan rambutnya yang berserakan, Sakura langsung keluar dari toilet. Diluar toilet ia bertemu Ino dan Matsuri. Mereka kaget dan menghujani berbagai pertanyaan.

"Huahh… rambut senpai kenapa?"

"Pasti perbuatan FG Devil!" tebak Ino. Sebelum mereka sampai kesini, mereka sudah melihat FG Devil keluar dari toilet.

"Sudahlah aku tak apa. Aku malah sangat senang rambutku dipotong." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

Ino dan Matsuri hanya sweatdrop. Mereka lalu kembali ke kantin.

.

Seperti Ino dan Matsuri, reaksi Devil sama dengan mereka setelah melihat rambut pendek Sakura. Setelah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Naruto dan Kiba ingin membalas kelakuan FG mereka tapi ditahan oleh Neji.

Kalo FG mereka tahu Sakura anggota Devil pasti mereka tidak akan macam-macam. Mereka harus sabar menunggu pengakuan Sakura.

"Oi Sui, Si Baby Face mana?"

"Huh… paling juga lagi sama Shion."

"Baby Face?" tanya Sakura heran. Soalnya dia tidak tahu ada seorang anggota Devil yang jarang kumpul.

"Oh, Baby Face itu Akasuna Sasori. Kami menjulukinya karena wajahnya seperti bayi. Kau pasti tidak tahu dia karena dia jarang berkumpul bersama kami."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak, "APA? AKASUNA SASORI?!"

Teriakan Sakura mengundang perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di kantin. Setelah mereka mengucapkan maaf, Devil langsung mengantar Sakura ke kelas Sasori. Mereka bingung entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba marah.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XII-6 terbuka akibat tendangan maut Sakura. Mata Sakura mencari sosok Sasori, dan setelah melihat Sasori bersama Shion, Sakura menghampirinya. Sakura mengajak (menyeret) Sasori keluar kelasnya.

Sakura mengangkat kerah Sasori dan langsung meninju perut Sasori.

"KYAA…"

Teriakan siswi yang menonton kejadian itu tak Sakura dengarkan. Anggota Devil juga terkejut melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan, pasalnya yang mereka tahu Sakura belum bertemu Sasori.

"SA-SO-RI!" mata Sakura berkilat kemarahan.

"A-ampun Sa-sakura-chan."

Sakura langsung melepas Sasori dan berbalik melihat kerumunan yang melihat aksinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tatapan tajam Sakura berhasil membubarkan murid yang berkerumunan.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura itu siapamu?" selidik Gaara setelah mereka meredam amarah Sakura dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

"Dia itu adik sepupuku. Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, orang tua Sakura lah yang merawatku sehingga aku sudah menganggap dia adik kandungku." Jelas Sasori yang masih menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Adik? Kakak macam apa kau yang tak pernah pulang kerumah?" tanya Sakura meremehkan.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan maafkan aku, aku kan hanya tinggal sebentar di rumah Deidara. Baiklah aku akan pulang besok."

"Hahaha… pulang? Terlambat. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi keluar negri."

Devil yang melihat pertengakaran kecil kakak-adik itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Pasalnya mereka jarang melihat ekspresi Sasori yang seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri bilang aku tak boleh ikut genk motor, tapi kau sendiri ikut genk motor. Huh kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Please maafin aku Saku. Aku janji akan turuti semua kemauanmu."

"Semua? Benarkah?" Sasori mengangguk. "Kalau begitu belikan aku motor baru."

"WHAATTTT?"

.

.

.

Mengantar Princess KHS belanja adalah hal terbosan yang Devil lakukan. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling mall Konoha dan menjadi pembawa hasil belanja mereka.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Belanjaan kalian sudah banyak!" keluh Sakura.

"Stop, stop! Masih banyak yang harus kami cari. Sebaiknya kau juga memilih-milih baju, Sakura."

"Betul kata Sakura-chan, lebih baik kita makan dulu, cacing-cacing diperutku sudah mulai demo."

"Baiklah… baiklah…" Dengan terpaksa Princess KHS menuruti permintaan Devil. Mereka juga tidak tega membiarkan Devil yang menjadi bodyguard sejak tadi.

Mereka langsung memasuki salah satu restoran dan menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang sedang makan. Sejak mereka memasuki mall Konoha, mereka memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung mall tersebut.

"Lho, Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori mana?" tanya Ino. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, tiba-tiba saja tiga orang yang tadi disebutkan Ino langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Neji hanya mengarahkan dagunya menunjukkan letak dimana trio S berada. Ino langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah yang ditunjuk dagu Neji, letak yang dimaksudkan Neji ada dibelakang Ino. Trio S sedang berada di showroom motor. Dan ternyata eh ternyata Sakura cepat-cepat ingin pulang untuk pergi ke showroom motor melihat motor yang akan dibelinya menggunakan uang Sasori.

"Ayam, menurutmu yang ini bagaimana? Sepertinya keluaran terbaru." Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke untuk meminta pendapat.

"Hn. Boleh juga."

Melihat harga motor yang sedang diamati SasuSaku, Sasori terbelalak. _'Bisa-bisa tabunganku habis semua!'_ inner Sasori mengkhawatirkan isi dompetnya.

.

"Huaahhhhh…. Tabunganku benar-benar habis!" teriak Sasori yang mengundang para pengunjung mall Konoha yang sedang memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

"Sudahlah Sasori-kun. Salah sendiri kau membuat janji seperti itu."

Dugaan Sasori benar, uang yang selama ini ia tabung telah habis terpakai untuk membeli motor baru Sakura. Tabungan Sasori habis karena motor baru Sakura harganya dua kali lipat dari motor miliknya yang baru ia beli sebulan lalu.

"Whahaahaaa…. Terimakasih aniki-ku yang tampan. Lain kali belikan motor untukku lagi ya!" ejek Sakura.

"Aku tidak sudi."

"Hahahahaha" kata-kata Sasori tadi langsung mengundang gelak tawa Princess KHS dan Devil kecuali Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai dan Juugo yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Huh!"

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Saat memasuki kediaman Uchiha, aku langsung disambut berbagai pertanyaan dari Mikoto-basan tentang rambutku yang berubah menjadi pendek.

"A-aku cuma ingin mengubah penampilanku saja." Dustaku.

"Kau tambah cantik dan terlihat lebih dewasa, Sakura-chan." Puji Mikoto.

"Ba-san bisa saja, hehe…" Bingung harus menjawab apa, aku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ano… Ba-san. Aku harus membuatkan makan malam untuk Sasuke." Aku mencari-cari alasan agar menghindar dari ba-san, dan secara kebetulan tadi Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membuatkan makan malamnya.

"Wah… kau memang calon istri yang sangat perhatian. Sasuke tidak salah pilih. Kalo gitu ba-san ingin membantumu."

Mati aku kalo sampai ba-san ikut. Tujuanku 'kan untuk menghindari ba-san, dan aku juga tidak bisa masak apapun selain mie instant. Bagaimana ini?

"Tid-"

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai memasak."

Gila! Belum juga ngomong apa-apa udah diseret duluan.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura yang dipaksa memasak? tunggu next chap

Gomen telat karena Kei sibuk mengejar nilai sebelum UAS. Jum'at gagal publish, sabtu Kei test renang, dan minggu Kei harus menyelesaikan sketsa collective painting.

Dan sepertinya fic Devil Rider akan update telat. dan gomen kalo chap ini agak gaje karena Kei lagi pusing mikirin tugas.

**Catatan Kei :**

Untuk penjelasan di chap 1 dan 3. Sebenarnya Devil itu kelas dua, tapi kenapa Kei cantumkan kelas mereka XII-2 karena mereka masuk kelas akselerasi tapi lulusnya tetep setahun lagi. Matsuri dan Sasame itu sebenarnya juga kelas satu. Dan umur Sasori itu sebenarnya sama dengan Itachi dkk (Akatsuki) yang udah kuliah, tapi dia masih SMA karena dulu dia harus menyesuaikan program pembelajaran di Jepang selama dua tahun. Dulu Sasori tinggal di Amerika dan disini perbedaan umur Devil dan Akatsuki dua tahun.

**Pojokan review :**

Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : 100 buat cherry-chan, tebakanmu tepat sekali. aku usahain update kilat lagi, tapi untuk next chap akan telat. makasih udah review

Aozora Straw : aku usahain panjangin lagi deh. makasih atas pujian dan review-nya

Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel : aku usahain ya. makasih udah review

Akasuna Sakurai : betul Sakura dilabrak, tapi kalau pinter berkelahi lihat di next chap aja. makasih review-nya

Chitanda Chi-chan : gomen disini romance-nya dikit atau malah gak ada sama sekali. next chap aku tambahin lagi deh. makasih udah review

Nuria Agazta : makasih udah review, ngomong-ngomong typo dimananya ya? tolong kasih tau biar Kei perbaiki

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
